Akatsuki's Return: A Dark Meeting (GSWW)
Ryun Uchiha, former ninja, now 's emissary, made his way through the thick bog towards a haunting cavern. He had received rumors only days before that Akatsuki may have returned and was going to check it out for himself. After all, he may have been one of the most powerful shinobi in Iwagakure and he was the only one who could deal with Akatsuki, if they were a threat that is. Raian had orders, however, to make an alliance with Akatsuki if the deal was sweet enough. Within the darkness of a cavern, a man with light blue hair and a black cloak was sitting at a boulder. His eyes slowly opened, revealing an intense pair of Sharingan eyes which caused the mist surrounding this domain to lift. It was, as if, the mist itself was escaping out of fear. His eyes gently curved around, sensing out a particular chakra signature that was nearing his position. Ryun used his to walk across the small marsh that separated him from the cavern. He sensed the presence of another Uchiha clan member and so he activated his own pair of eyes and entered the cave fearlessly. "Akatsuki.." he said, filling the darkened chamber with his deepened voice, "Come out...if you are here." The man merely rose a finger, and closed both his eyes. "Amaterasu..." Suddenly, right in front of Ryun's person, a massive pillar of black flames erupted upwards in the shape of a katana's tip. He rose from his seating, creating enough destruction to allow himself to be visible to Ryun now. Ryun activated his own and used them to put out the flames of Amaterasu. "Impressive..." he commented, wincing from the slight pain in his eyes. "An Uchiha with the Mangekyō. Those are even rarer than the Uchiha who survived Itachi's show. That must make you, the Akatsuki leader, am I wrong?" Ryun asked, seeming not the slightest bit worried. Without blinking, his cold Sharingan eyes peered down Ryun. "That would be correct, Uchiha-san." he answered. His own Mangekyō did not even activate, possibly implying that he could use the Amaterasu without it. But then again, this would remain an implication thus-far. Ryun narrowed his eyes as they shifted back into normal Sharingan form, "I am Uchiha Ryun with Iwagakure. I'm here to strike a deal with you Akatsuki if you'll here me out." he declared in a low voice. "Of course, I'll demonstrate my skill if you think me too weak to make such a proposal." Sannotō tilted his head off to the side only slightly. "Proposal? Mind what this "proposal" entails?" he requested. A Deal with the Devil "I understand that Akatsuki is seeking its own gains in the current world war, so I'm offering a trade off. An alliance between Iwa and Akatsuki. To seal the deal, we'll trade some powerful things. Iwagakure is willing to hand over the Five-Tailed Dolphin Horse in exchange for your help in creating a clone of the Ten-Tailed Beast." Ryun explained. Sannotō chuckled at the idea, but quickly returned to his emotionless persona. "When were you under the impression that I could create a clone of the Ten-Tails?" he retorted calmly. Ryun narrowed his eyes, "Don't play with me. I know the requirements. Genetic material from all nine tailed beasts, the power of the Uchiha, and the power of the Senju. Since you are from Akatsuki, you no doubt have left-over material from beasts around here somewhere from the last war. We're both Uchiha, and I've managed a form of , meaning I can use and , which are the powers of the Senju. If we work together, a clone can be formed." he shot back. Sannotō's eyes shut, with a small unnoticeable grin forming. "That is, indeed, a strong possibility. But I wonder... what else do you have to offer besides a mere Five-Tails?" Ryun smiled, "Of course. I believe, if gramps told me correctly, the requirements for an alliance with Akatsuki is having the said village send one of its strongest ninja to participate in Akatsuki itself. So, with that being said, I'm willing to offer myself as well to your goals." he replied, his eyes shifting into Mangekyō form in order to prove his seriousness. And with that, Sannotō began making strange hand gestures. "Then you'll get insider information. Tell this gramps person. Initiate destruction of Akatsuki. One more enemy out of the way. Do not take me for a fool, Uchiha-san." he retorted. The Sharingan in his eyes remained intense, as always, as if the man was not letting down his emotional or physical guard down even for a mere moment. "As per our negotiations, I'd feel much more safer speaking to this gramps person. It is only befitting in war for leaders to meet when working out negotiations, and I'm sure that he is the Kage of your village, correct?" he requested. Ryun's eye twitched, slightly annoyed by the man's inability to be at least somewhat humorous, "You're correct. He's Ōnoki, the Third Tsuchikage. If you want to meet with him, then you'll have to come with me to Iwagakure." he replied. Sannotō closed his eyes, his Sharingan remaining active despite this. "Very well. Lead the way, Uchiha-san." he said, hiding his arms within his black cloak. Trip to Iwagakure Ryun nodded, "Let's go." he said, turning and exiting the cave. He then turned to Sannotō, "Would you like to walk, or should we do this the fast way?" Ryun asked, with one of his eyebrows raised. Sannotō raised an eyebrow as well. "Fast way?" he asked, questioning this. Ryun's eyes comically narrowed, "You call yourself the leader of Akatsuki, yet you didn't even think of the ?" Ryun questioned, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. This is why the Tsuchikage had sent him; he was the only ninja in Iwagakure, or, for that matter, the world that could be layed back, even in the presence of a potential treat. "Reverse... Summoning Technique. I've heard of it, but never in terms of being returned to a village." Sannotō stated. "Either way, we shall in that way then." "Meh, details, details." Ryun remarked before placing his hand on the ground, "Reverse Summoning..." he chanted, and both Uchiha were engulfed in smoke. When it cleared, both were standing on a large mountain bridge, hanging high over a ravine, at the gates of Iwagakure. The Akatsuki leader's eyes moved about, witnessing the majestic landscape. "My My... Trying to overcompensate, huh?" he asked. Though, the question was merely rhetorical, directed toward the village itself, rather than Ryun. Ryun rolled his eyes secretly and then made a gesture with his fingers. Out of nowhere, two ninja appeared on the bridge in front of him, kneeling. "I want you both to go fetch Lord Tsuchikage. Tell him its urgent." Ryun commanded. "Yes sir!" the two men replied before taking off once more. Five minutes later, old-man Ōnoki down to the bridge with a scowl on his face. "You brought the Akatsuki leader here?! Geez Ryun, have some class! Couldn't you have, like, tortured him into agreeing to our terms?" he erupted. Ryun didn't look intimidated, looking more annoyed than anything. "Stop blowin' a gasket you old prune." he retorted, "You know that I don't like fighting unless I have to nowadays and this guy would force me to go all out! In any case, he requested a meeting with you. What was I suppose to say? 'No, he's having hip problems'?" Ōnoki snarled at Ryun, "Fine, fine. I'll hear him out." the old man said. Sannotō's cold consistent Sharingan eyes stared upwards, right into Ōnoki's elder-yet-fierce eyes, as a smile came to his face. "It warms me to know even the elderly have some fight in them. Your eyes reveal the strength you possess, and that of your village. I would be honored to make a pact with such a strong ally such as yourself, Tsuchikage-san." he declared. "Now, I requested to be brought here in order to understand the terms of our pact." he continued. Ōnoki chuckled in his old raspy voice, "Ah, another Uchiha...Don't try anything with them Sharingan boy. After all, I took on Madara Uchiha a few times in my youth, ya know? Well, Mr. Akatsuki Leader, the proposition is very simple. This war was started to fill the void of instability created by the alliance of the nations from the last war. My job is to make sure that Iwagakure comes out on top. Thats where you come in. Akatsuki will lend Iwagakure a hand in getting rid of our most powerful enemies as well as helping old-Ryun here obtain a clone of the Ten-Tails and Iwagakure will supply you with one of our tailed beasts, the Five-Tails. Of course, Ryun would also be put in with your Akatsuki group to help further your own goals, and Iwagakure would also pay you handsomely for these services. I believe that is quite a generous deal." the old man explained. Sannotō's lips curled into a soft smile. "It's a sad day when a village sacrifices its soldiers for victory by any means. Nevetheless, I will only agree to your proposition if these three conditions are met. One, I possess much intelligence in the tactics of many villages, which would prove advantageous to myself, but sadly... I possess no army of my own. To conclude, I would like to be named one of the Generals of your army, with my Akatsuki members participating in said army under my comandeer. This is because I don't really trust handing over information, which could work to my benefit, and have it used against me. I'm sure you understand." he began. "Secondly, there is a man among the Konohagakure ninjas... one by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. I would request that he be captures, and brought to me. I'm sure that isn't a difficult task, especially with ninja that are of such great camaflouge skills. And thirdly, I want the Five-Tails sealed with a summoning pact that will allow it to only be summoned by myself." he finished. "Also... should you agree to these terms, not only will I give you a Ten-Tails... but I will promise you the head of any ninja you wish of me to kill. Merely speak the name... and my powers will be at your disposal in the murder of said target. Do we have an accord?" he concluded. Ōnoki's eyes sparkled with aspiration, "I accept." he said readily. He the proceeded to summon the summoning contract that would seal Sannotō's control of the Five-Tails. He then noticed that Ryun had activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and growled, "What is it, Ryun?" he grunted. Ryun grinned, "Nothing..its just that he mentioned my cousin, Uchiha Sasuke. After my acquisition of the Ten-Tails, I will personally go after Sasuke Uchiha for you." Ryun replied with much determination in his eyes. "His name is a disgrace to the Uchiha. However, after I do so, I'd like to take you up on that deal. You know? The one where you bring us the head of any ninja we ask? After I bring you Uchiha Sasuke's head...I want you to bring me...the head of . I don't care what you do with his Nine-Tails before hand." he finished. Ōnoki nodded, "If everything is settled, I'd like to return to the village so that I may add your Akatsuki to our armies." the old man stated. Sannotō turned to Ryun, smirking softly. "Very well. But bring Sasuke-san alive. Think of it.. as a challenge, that you are so accustomed to, my fellow Uchiha." he complimented. He then turned to Ōnoki. "Tsuchikage-san, I would advise you not to make such declarations. Someone unfavory... could hear." he stated, disappearing as he then reappeared behind one of Ōnoki's guards, and snapped his neck insantly, with a physical motion undetected. As the man fell, the headband peeling fell off, revealing a Getsugakure symbol on it. "Uchiha-san." he began, obviously addressing Ryun. "I will bring you Uzumaki alive and powerless, so you may have the satisfaction of doing what you wish. Therefore, bring Sasuke alive to me." he ordered. Ryun nodded, "The Ten-Tails first. Then you'll have Sasuke groveling at your feet. Its been awhile since I've been on a hunt." he replied. Ōnoki grunted at all of the commotion, "Whatever," he stated, tossing Sannotō the scroll for the Five-Tails. "Once I get back to the village, I'll sever my ties with my other alliances. I figure that the power of Akatsuki combined with the power of Iwagakure, one of the greatest shinobi militaries out there, should be enough. That is, if you don't have any objections to it, Uchiha-chan?" the old man asked. Sannotō caught the scroll, closing his lips from the smile. "I will bring Ryun back to Akatsuki's hideout for the initiation of the cloning." he stated. "Tsuchikage-san, again, I'm afraid I must correct you. You do not see the advantage in keeping the alliance. Doing so will allow us to keep tabs on the allied villages, and when the alliance has a firm hold on the winning side, that's when he plan an ambush, and conquer those villages. Think of it, Tsuchikage-san. The makings of your own battalion, well upstaging the alliance made all those years ago. You'll be able to address yourself as... Commodore Ōnoki, if you don't mind it being a navy term." he stated. "Very well, I like that sound." the Tsuchikage said. "After the cloning process is complete, we must march to war. I mustn't keep Konoha waiting!" After that he disappeared. Ryun's eyes downgraded back into the normal Sharingan, "What a geezer. So easily excited..." he commented before turning to Sannotō, "Shall we go?" he asked. The Akatsuki leader shed a small smile. "I'm thinking about what you said, about Sasuke being your relative. Itachi-san was his older brother." he stated. "Back then, Itachi and I discussed something. I had asked him to define what happiness would look like if he could give it a physical form. If I'm not mistaken, Itachi answered that the shape of happiness might resemble glass. His reasoning made sense. He said that even though you don't usually notice it, its still definitely there. You merely have to change your point of view slightly, and then that glass will sparkle when it reflects the light. I doubt that anything else could argue its own existence more eloquently." he explained. "Yes. Let's go. Hopefully by the means of your brilliant reverse summoning technique." The Recreation of the Ten-Tails Ryun smirked, "Going up..." he joked, reverse summoning the two Uchiha back to the cave in the middle of the bog in which they had first met. Once inside the cave, he draped himself in one of the spare Akatsuki robes lying around. "Now then," he began. "Instruct me on what we are to do." Sannotō placed his hand on the side of the cave wall, staring at it as he spoke, addressing Ryun. "I'm sure you know what the Ten-Tails looks like. Use your Yin Release to create the shape of the beast." he stated, walking over to a desk that was filled with various chemicals and such. Ryun nodded. With several hand seals, the form of the Ten-Tails began to emerge. It was truly massive, and its detail was amazingly precise; even down the unique eye. After completing it by using his chakra, Ryun collapsed to his knees, "Gah...making such a huge form took a ton of chakra..." he thought. After assessing the proper chemicals, Sannotō took them and mixed them into what appeared to be a glowing black orb. "Ryun. In order to make the Ten-Tails accept you, its DNA will need some form of relation to you. In other words, we will be making the new Ten-Tails your long-lost brother." he spoke, handing Ryun the black orb. "Put some form of DNA inside the opening, and then seal it." he continued. Ryun retrieved a kunai from his weapon's patch and cut a the tip of his finger with it. He then dropped the resulting blood into the opening and formed several hand seals. Using as little chakra as possible, in order to preserve as much as he could, he his blood into the orb. "Alright... now for the hard part. You must go up to the lone eye of the Ten-Tails, and shove the orb inside the eye. Once this is done, the beast's mind shall be replicated and attempt to overcome you. If this is done right, it will be sealed within your soul, just as the beasts are sealed within Jinchūriki. You must allow your will to overwhelm the beast, or you will be corrupted... and destroyed. If you're ready, head up and preform the deed." he advised. Ryun took the orb in his hands and used a chakra-enhanced leap to reach the head of the giant beast. "After all of that, I only have about half of my chakra left. Still...it should be enough to subdue to the beast." he thought. Then, with only slight reluctance, he placed the the orb in the lifeless creature's eye. Suddenly, a massive and foul chakra filled Ryun's mind. It was far more immense than he had ever imagined. Next, the once lifeless body he had created came alive and a massive roar filled the cavern. "What have we done...?! Its chakra is more massive than anything I've ever felt before! Even the Nine-Tails doesn't compare to this!" he thought in shock. He then began forming hand seals, "Now I have to seal it inside of me. To do that...I have to overcome its will." The Ten-Tails wasn't about to wait on Ryun to come up with a strategy. It made eye contact with Ryun's Sharingan and, with its own dōjutsu, pulled Ryun into its subconscious. There it attempted to stomp him out of existance with a mighty slash of its tail. Ryun improvised, however, by activating his Mangekyō Sharingan. " !" he declared. The undying black flames of Amaterasu leaped onto the beast's tail and quickly spread all over its mental body, causing it to howl in pain. "Now for the seal." Ryun resolved. "This Ten-Tails is a clone, meaning its mentality is unstable. Therefore, I'll seal its will and mind in one part of my body, while I seal its massive chakra into a separate part so that I can access it at will." He then formed several hand seals and clapped his hands together, " !" he declared. He then put out the flames of Amaterasu with his Mangekyō, something that visibly strained him. While the beast was recovering from the pain, he latched on to its body and began to pull its chakra away from its mind and will. "Its too massive...! It'll take forever to drag this out of him!" Ryun cursed. The Ten-Tails slowly began to recover before Ryun had even managed to pull a fourth of its chakra from it. Using both of his Mangekyō, he then summoned his , which restrained the beast while he continued to pull the chakra from its body. The Ten-Tails remained defiant, continuing to roar and thrash against Ryun's jutsu. "Dang it...!!! At this rate Susanoo won't be enough either!" Finally, however, he pulled the last bits of chakra from the beast's body, visibly emaciating it. With the Four Symbols Seal he had activated earlier, he sealed the enormous chakra into a planetary-shaped orb behind him. "Now then..." he wheezed, having used up most of his chakra. With a weakly formed hand seal, Ryun emitted from his body, which proceeded to bind the enormous beast's body and forever imprisoned it in his mind. With only a little chakra to spare, he returned to the real world, where an hour had passed. He had become so weak that his Sharingan had vanished from his eyes. With the last of his physical strength, he reached underneath his shirt and placed his hand on the seal, giving it a final twist, which finished it. Suddenly, he was flooded with so much chakra, he nearly exploded. He had also undergone a transformation. He was now in a chakra cloak in the shape of the , much like Naruto's counterpart form. Slowly, his injuries began to heal. "Such chakra..." he muttered. Sannotō clapped his hands in mocking applause. "Very nicely done, Uchiha-san. Though, I'm disappointed. I would have enjoyed subduing the beast myself, but oh well." he stated, walking over to the empowered Ryun. "Are you pleased with my work?" he asked. Ryun was astonished. Even he didn't think that the Ten-Tails could be completely cloned down to even its gigantic chakra, and yet Sannotō had done it. He returned to his normal form and looked at Sannotō in disbelief, "Y-yes..." he managed. "This is inconceivable! It was so real, the fact that I'm alive is astonishing to me at this point." As soon as he regained his composure, his eyes flooded with determination. "Its settled then. Uchiha Sasuke will be yours." Ryun said. Sannotō's eyes shut closed, nodding softly. "Very good. Please pass on my regards to Tsuchikage-san, as well as a demonstration of your new-found abilities to him. I will be going over final commands with Akatsuki before putting them in Iwagakure's army. Until then, I will be overlooking the battles between Iwagakure and Konoha. Also..." he began, passing over a few green crystals that were glowing bright blue. "These chakra crystals were forged by pure chakra. They glow differently depending on what is nearby. However, they will glow faint green when being held, no matter what the holder's special uniqities are. They will sense out everything within a 5-mile radius. They will glow red when near Jinchūriki. They will glow blue when near Uchiha, just as it is doing near me. No other color will matter, so only respond to those two colors. It will help you to find Sasuke easily, as well as to keep Iwagakure ahead of the game." he explained. "I trust you will not overuse this power... Uchiha-san." he warned. Ryun took the crystals and emptied them into his weapon pouch, "I will only use my powers as a necessity. Though, when my opponent is Uchiha Sasuke, I may have to dip into them a bit." he noted. "As for the crystals, I thank you. You will not regret the trust you put in me. Now, I should probably set out for Konoha. If Sasuke enters battle before I catch him, things could get tricky. I want to capture him while Konoha is still reeling from our earlier attack." With a nod, Sannotō hid his hands within his cloak. "Just remember... I will be watching. Do not disappoint me, Uchiha-san." he spoke, slowing catching fire as his being disappeared from sight.